1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to light reflecting umbrellas for use in stage, studio, motion picture and still photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographers use different types of lighting devices to create diffused light for photographing their subjects. Light directly from a light source, such as a strobe, comes in a straight line and can produce harsh, hard shadows on a subject. Conventional devices create soft diffused light by directing light through a diffusing material or by bouncing light off a second surface. A need exists for an improved light reflector that expands the lighting options that photographers can use to shape the light and produce diffuse lighting to photograph their subjects.